


Loki/Read - Rebirth

by EliminatePudding



Series: Loki/Reader - Rebirth [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliminatePudding/pseuds/EliminatePudding
Summary: When Hydra sent you to delete information from the Avengers' database, you had thought the task would be easy. You hadn't expected to be caught. You hadn't expected to be saved. You hadn't expected to catch feelings for a certain trickster god. But all of those things happened.





	Loki/Read - Rebirth

"Who are you?" Nick Fury demanded from you, standing on the other side of the holding cell you were locked in. If you really wanted to, you would be able to escape. Stark's power-weakening manacles were good, but you could break through them if you tried hard enough. Your only issue was that you'd broken into the Avengers Tower to delete information about you and your abilities from their database, so showing them how much power you had would be a little counter-productive on your part. 

You didn't answer his question or any of the others you'd been asked over the last three hours of interrogation. You simply stayed sat on the floor with your back to the wall and your eyes closed. They'd captured you when you were in the control room. They were all meant to be out on a mission, so you hadn't been as alert as you should have been. Little did you know that there was a recent addition to the team that had stayed behind. You'd sensed his magic but never saw his face. You were knocked unconscious before you could turn around and defend yourself. 

It didn't bother you much that you were in custody. You'd taken the calculated risk of getting caught when you decided to break in. Under any other circumstance, you wouldn't have gone if there was even a slight chance that you would get caught, but they had information about you that could be very dangerous in the wrong hands, even if they didn't know it at the time. Fortunately, you had deleted all traces of the information from the database before you were captured. 

"I'll ask you one last time, and I hope you're smart enough to answer me this time. Who are you?" Fury asked, sounding rather furious. The thought made you laugh a little, but you kept your eyes closed. 

"Nick, you're not getting anywhere," Natasha sighed. She'd been watching Fury get more and more frustrated as time went by. 

"She had full access to the database when she was captured, Agent Romanoff," Fury reminded her. They were clearly worried that you'd been looking for sensitive information. If you hadn't been caught, you might have been curious enough to download a couple of files. 

"Jarvis already scanned through the system," Natasha started, "He found no evidence that anything classified or important was accessed. She deleted a few insignificant files and Tony says he's almost recovered them." 

Your eyes shot open at her words and you were on your feet in an instant. They both saw the pure panic in your eyes and Natasha thought you looked like a scared animal. It made you dangerous and she didn't like it. 

"Ah, you're finally awake," Fury teased and you glared at him. 

"Let me out," You demanded. You knew they weren't going to, but it was always worth a shot. 

"Tell us who you are and why you broke in here." 

"I can't," You snapped. It was the truth. You physically couldn't tell them who you were or why you were there. 

"Then we can't let you out," Fury stated and he walked out of the cell room. Natasha followed him after staring at you for a moment. There were still two guards in the room and at least three cameras on you. Even if you wanted to risk letting them know about your powers, you couldn't leave now that you knew they could recover the files. 

You paced back and for in your cell, mumbling curses under your breath. The anger and frustration were building up inside of you and you could feel your control over you powers slipping. You had to calm yourself down if you were going to keep your abilities hidden, but it was difficult now that you felt so trapped. If you left without ensuring the data couldn't be recovered, you would be disobeying orders, and that was not an option. You didn't realise that the manacles on your wrists were also recording your vital signs. 

"She's hot," Bruce noted as he stared at the screens in front of him.

"Well, I guess, why the sudden interest?" Tony asked, really confused that the words had come from his mild-mannered friend. 

"No, Stark, her body is physically hot. It's a wonder that her skin isn't blistering." Bruce explained as he pointed to the screen. It showed that your skin was burning at a temperature of over 185 degrees. The temperature of the room remained at 72 degrees, seemingly unaffected by your increase in temperature. 

"How is she doing that?" Bruce wondered aloud. You seemed not to have been affected by your burning skin either. You simply paced in your cell, mumbling words too quietly for the microphones to pick up. 

 

You were in the cell for three days before you were questioned again. They sent Clint to do it this time, clearly getting the impression that you weren't very fond of Fury after the multiple, and rather creative, insults you'd yelled in moments of intense annoyance. He asked you the same string of questions as Fury had for almost as long, but he was far more relaxed about it. He even sat on the floor in front of you, close enough to the glass that you could make out the slight wrinkles in his face. 

"Look, if you can't answer my questions, is there anything you can tell me?" He asked and the change in method caught you off guard. You stared at him for a moment, considering the question. You had to follow orders, but your orders were not to tell them who you were, who you were working for, why you were there or what you were doing. Those just happened to be the exact questions they had been asking.

"Your questions are too vague," You answered, speaking the words out loud and signing them to make things easier. You knew Clint was deaf and he seemed to genuinely want to help you. 

"Why can't you answer our questions?" Clint asked. 

"I have direct orders not to tell you certain things," You answered, still signing. You were actually happy they were making progress. After learning that Stark might be able to undo your handiwork on the database, you had been devising a plan to get the Avengers and SHIELD to help you. 

"Why can't you disobey your orders?" He asked. He'd caught on quick. 

"I can't tell you about Project Rebirth," You grinned. You technically hadn't disobeyed. 

"What can you tell me?" He asked. The question was a little vague, but he was doing well. 

"Can I ask you a question?" You asked, receiving a quick look of confusion. 

"Go ahead." 

"Do you know of the Winter Soldier?" You asked. 

"Yes, what do you know about him?" Clint asked and you grinned again. 

"I know that the project he was involved in has very similar aspects to Project Rebirth," You answered. Clint nodded at you and stood up to leave. Before he did, he remembered something else he had been curious about. 

"We have someone here who can sense your magic. Why haven't you tried to escape using your abilities?" 

You didn't answer him, however. You simply closed your eyes and leaned your head against the back wall. You had been too weak recently to completely mask your abilities, and you had hoped no one would be able to pick up on it. 

 

An hour later, you thought another group of people had come down to question you. You had revealed quite a bit to Clint, so they probably thought they could get more out of you with careful questioning. You didn't bother looking up when they came in since you had no intention of revealing anything else. You'd given them too much already. You did startle, however, when they opened your cell. You jumped up, ready to defend yourself if necessary. 

You recognised the two people in front of you. The Scarlet Witch and Loki the Trickster God. You could tell now that it was his magic that had caused you to be captured and you were extremely wary of him. 

"I am Wanda, and this is Loki," The Scarlet Witch introduced, "We are here to help you." 

"Help me how?" You asked, taking a few steps back so that you were in the corner. 

"We can reverse the experimentation on your mind, just like we did with Bucky," She answered and you furrowed your brows. 

"How?" You demanded. 

"We are trying to help you, sorceress. Are you really in any position to question the methods of that help?" Loki scoffed and you glared at him. You didn't like him at all. 

"If it involves tampering with my mind, then I believe I have a right to know what are doing," You snarled and he smirked. 

"It does, but I won't be able to make any changes of my own. My magic doesn't work that you," Wanda explained softly. If she were lying, she was doing a very good job. You could usually tell. 

"If you're performing the spell, why is he here?" You asked and you gestured to Loki. 

"He is the one who taught me the spell. We don't trust him enough to do it himself, so he is here to knock you unconscious again if you try to hurt me during the process of the spell." 

You stared at them sceptically, but eventually nodded and stepped out of the corner. Wanda approached you, and you did your best not to flinch away from her as she made a move to place her hand on your head. However, she yelped and pulled away as soon as her skin contacted yours. You recoiled back into the corner. You stared at her hand, noting the harsh burns on her skin. 

"I- I didn't mean to," You rushed, worried that they would think you had done it on purpose, "I forgot to tell you. You cannot touch my skin." 

Wanda stared at her hand as Loki stared at you. They left quickly and you sank to the floor with a sigh. It was all apart of Project Rebirth. The experiments that they had done on you to make you their weapon had resulted in some unexpected side effects. 

When Wanda and Loki got back to the others, they were instantly rushed to the infirmary. Loki tried to heal the burns with magic when they got there, but it had no effect. They had to settle for healing them the normal way. 

"What happened?" Bruce asked when he saw the burns. 

"It was like her skin was on fire. I got these from less than a second of contact," Wanda answered and she pointed to her hand. 

"Her vitals were showing a normal temperature when you were in there," Stark commented. 

"Wait, her temperature was exceptionally high a few days ago," Bruce stated. 

"Brother, you were not burned when you picked her up to teleport her into the cell," Thor said, "Did you not come into contact with her skin?" 

"I did," Loki answered simply, remembering the moment. 

"Why weren't you burned?" Natasha asked. 

"Your Frost Giant heritage, brother," Thor remembered. 

"Your skin must be immune, Elsa," Tony teased, earning a glare from the god. 

"I shall have to perform the spell," Loki stated. The others were all quick to protest. 

Loki had been working with them as penance for his crimes, but that didn't mean they trusted him. He was made to wear a set of Stark's magic-weakening manacles at all times. He also wasn't allowed to leave Avengers Tower unless it was for a mission. Officially, he was a part of the team, but he was more like a prisoner. They argued for a long time about Loki performing the spell. It wouldn't require that his manacles be removed, but they didn't want him to have access to your mind. It would be well within his abilities to influence you. 

When the entire team came down to the cell room a few hours after your little incident, you were curled up in the corner with your eyes closed. You opened them when you realised they were all down there, but you didn't move from your spot. Guilt shot through you when you saw the bandage on Wanda's hand. You noted the hesitant look everyone had on their faces and it made you a little suspicious. 

"Little one, we have come up with a plan to help you," Thor informed you, giving you a warm smile. 

"How? None of you can touch me." You frowned. 

"That's not entirely true," Steve responded, "Loki was able to touch your skin when he teleported you into this cell." 

"You want him to perform the spell," You realised and you suddenly understood their hesitation. 

"Actually, that is the last thing we want," Tony grumbled, "But Reindeer Games seems to be our only option." 

"You can say no, but we can't let you out of this cell while your mind is still under someone else's control," Bruce informed you sadly. 

You stared at Loki as you considered the option. There was no way to ensure he wouldn't mess with your mind further, but it was also the only way to reverse the effects of the experiments. You had no reason to trust Loki, but you also had no reason to believe he would want to cause you harm. You'd seen the atrocious things he'd done on the news, but you also knew that the media would have more than enough to say about you. 

"Can I trust you?" You asked him, but he was the god of tricks and illusions. If he wanted to lie to you convincingly, he could easily do so. 

"Does it matter how I answer?" Loki asked with a smirk. You sighed and shook your head.

"I guess I don't have any other options," You frowned and Loki nodded. In an instant, he was in the cell with you. You flinched when he suddenly appeared, but you didn't move away. 

"Everyone out," Loki demanded firmly. Understanding that you would probably rather do this without everyone watching. 

Loki waited until they were all gone before he summoned two chairs for you both to sit on. You hesitated for a moment, but you sat quickly enough. Loki's chair faced yours. Once he was sat down, he was ready to begin. 

"This is going to hurt." He warned and you nodded. He reached out his right hand and placed it on your temple. For a moment, the coolness of his skin felt quite relieving, but it didn't last for more than a few seconds. Before you knew it, a sharp stinging pain shot through the left side of your head. You squeezed your eyes shut and groaned in pain. You felt embarrassed to look so weak in front of anyone, especially a god. 

The spell was incredibly long and painful for you. Loki had considered stopping a few times, but he knew you'd just have to go through it all again later. Overall, it took Loki three hours to sort through your muddled mind, but he did manage to reverse the effects of the experiments done on you. When he pulled his hand away, you slumped forward in the chair, exhausted from the pain. 

"Who are you?" Loi asked after a moment to see if you could disobey your orders. 

"Y/N, but Hydra called me the Phoenix."


End file.
